the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Nichole Goodnight
Nichole Goodnight '''is a narrator on The Nosleep Podcast. She made her debut in S4E09's "The Diner". Main character narrations are bolded. Appearances * '''Season 4 ** Episode 9 *** "The Diner" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2014 *** "The Afterlife Experiment" ** Episode 21: Christmas 2014 *** "Lights" ** Episode 24 *** "Why You Can't Talk to the Dead" ** Episode 25 *** "Copper Canyon" * Season 5 ** Episode 3 *** "I Found a Dead Girl's Diary" ** Episode 5 *** "The Puzzler's Box" ** Episode 10 *** "Whistling from the Well" ** Episode 11 *** "One Last Customer" ** Episode 12 *** "The Oddkids" *** "A White iPhone 4S" ** Episode 15 *** "Happy Childhood" ** Episode 17 *** "Elsewhere, Kentucky" ** Episode 19 *** "I Investigate Hauntings for a Living" * Season 6 ** Episode 1 *** "Black on Black" ** Episode 3 *** "I Can Always Hear the Screaming When it Rains" ** Episode 6: Halloween 2015 *** "On the Eve" *** "89.1" ** Episode 9 *** "The Ballad of Sadie and Madeline" ** Episode 12 *** "Hiking in New Hampshire" ** Episode 13: Christmas 2015 *** "Christmas Tree Camera" ** Episode 14 *** "My Old Best Friend" ** Episode 16 *** "The Kids in Cold Creek" ** Episode 17 *** "Char" *** "No Photo to Sleep" ** Episode 21 *** "The Lost Little Puppy" ** Episode 24 *** "Lost" *** "The Creature of Kotch, Ohio" *** "The Oregon Shriek" ** Episode 25 *** "Creeping Crimson" ** Bonus Episode #3: Old Time Radio, Volume 2 * Season 7 ** Episode 3 *** "The Bonfire Girls" ** Episode 6 *** "The 1%: Part 3" ** Episode 7 *** The 1%: Part 4" ** Episode 15 *** "The Rosie Hour" ** Episode 21 *** "Real Life Horror Experience" ** Episode 25 *** "Borrasca" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Stranded on Lake Michigan" * Season 8 ** Episode 1 *** "How Many Fairies?" ** Episode 2 *** "Her Last Call" *** "Video Footage" *** "Forgetful Jones" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2016 *** "The Whistling Pumpkins" *** "The Coffin in the Hills" *** "The Seed of Allhallowtide" ** Episode 6 *** "A Haunted House" *** "Lily Doll" ** Episode 7 *** "The Monster Outside the Closet" ** Episode 8 *** "A Hunt in Pennsylvania" ** Episode 9 *** "Do You Remember the Little Red Bear? ** Episode 10 *** "The Things We See in the Woods" ** Episode 11: Christmas 2016 *** "It Had Antlers" ** Episode 14 *** "In My Line of Work" ** Episode 16 *** "White Birch Lodge" ** S8 Bonus Episode #2: Live in NYC *** "From a Watery Grave" ** Episode 19 *** "A Party in a Church" ** Episode 22 *** "Wallmart" ** S8 Bonus Episode #3 *** "Feed the Pig II" ** Episode 23 *** "Mr. Grabs" ** Episode 24 *** "The Town I Grew Up in was Torn Apart by a Serial Killer" ** S8 Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 4 *** "And the Abyss Stared Back" * Season 9 ** Episode 2 *** "Mold Kills" ** Episode 3 *** "The Nightmarish Collapse of Alex Drew" ** Episode 4 *** "The Field" *** "Banshee" ** Episode 5 *** "I've Been on This Train Forever" ** Episode 6 *** "The Final Party" *** "Change" ** Episode 8 *** "My Birthday Dolls" *** "Confessor to the Dead" *** "Taco Tuesday" ** Episode 10 *** "There's Nothing in Forest Glen National Park" ** Episode 11 *** "A Friend for You" ** Episode 15 *** "To Secrets Forgotten" ** Episode 16 *** "I First Met the Devil When I Was Eight Years Old" ** Episode 17 *** "My Daughter" ** Episode 18 *** "I Live in Her Walls" ** Episode 19 *** "Fran and Jock" *** "The Proposition" ** Episode 21 *** "Never Trust the Online Reviews" *** "Can You Hear the Cicadas Sing?" ** Episode 23 *** "Pat's People" ** Episode 24 *** "The Limping Woman" ** Episode 25 *** "The Hidden Webpage" ** Bonus Episode #1: Halloween 2017 (Free Version) *** "Ghost Lights" *** "Bottom of the Barrel" *** "Voices" ** Bonus Episode #2: Halloween 2017 *** "Midnight Rendezvous" * Season 10 ** Episode 1 *** "Grandma's Tub" *** "The Whistling Girl" ** Episode 3 *** "What Was in the Attic" *** "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" ** Episode 4 *** "To Dust" *** "Esther" ** Episode 5 *** "The Trespassers" ** Episode 7: Christmas 2017 *** "The Carolers" *** "Christmas with Mr. Strings" *** "Tinsel" ** Episode 10 *** "The Cold Grip of Death" *** "Mr. White's Last Victim" ** Episode 12 *** "My Anime Body Pillow" *** "The Rat Girl of St. Bruno's" ** Episode 13 *** "The Grand Reopening of Hellmouth Pass" *** "He Was Dead When I Met Him" ** Bonus Episode #3: Live in Chicago *** "Seeing Sights" *** "Escape the Black Farm" *** "Piper" ** Episode 19 *** "The One-Headed Hound" *** "Within the Den" *** "The Eastwoods" ** Bonus Episode #4 *** "Escape the Dungeon" ** Episode 20 *** "Gaps in the Memory" ** Episode 21 *** "A High-Stakes Game" ** Episode 22 *** "What Became of Lavinia Cartwright" ** Episode 23 *** "Dusk on Old Arcadia" ** Episode 24 *** [["Hideaway"|'"Hideaway"']] *** "Exodus of the Damned" ** Bonus Episode #5: Old Time Radio, Vol. 6 *** "The Mark of Markus Hellfire" *** "The Audition" *** "There's Something in Room 306" ** Bonus Episode #6: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 8 *** "Baby in the Bathwater" *** "By the Edge of the Forest" *** "The Truth About Addiction" *** "Under the Stairs" *** "Father of Mercies" * Season 11 ** Episode 1 *** "Dandelion Fluff" ** Episode 2 *** "Bed Rest" ** Bonus Episode #2: 7th Anniversary *** "Stock Photos" ** Episode 4 *** "Mimicry" *** "Robert's Repairs" *** "Edgar Falls Run" ** Episode 5 *** "Long Night at the Nursing Home" ** Episode 6 *** "Blind Contract" ** Episode 7 *** "The Baby Monitor" *** "Fapper" ** Episode 8 *** "Critter" ** Episode 9 *** "The Trees Are Not What They Seem" ** Episode 10 *** "I Felt the Baby Kick" *** "A Person in the Rain" ** Episode 11 *** "Foliage" ** Episode 13 *** "VIRUS" *** "The Time-Out Doll" ** Episode 14 *** "Fun Facts" ** Episode 15 *** [["The Executrix"|'"The Executrix"']] ** Episode 18 *** "Joe Made a Choice" ** Episode 20 *** "An App Called "How Will You Die?"" *** "Remy" ** Episode 21 *** "Never Wander Off in Robinson Woods" *** "Wishes Really Can Come True" *** "The Tappan Zee Bridge" ** Episode 23 *** "The Summer Solstice" ** Episode 24 *** "The Attic Angel" *** "Till Childhood's End" ** Episode 25 *** "The Family Strega" ** Bonus Episode #4: Old Time Radio, Vol. 7 *** "Chester's Last Wish" *** "Here Be Monsters" *** "Victor's VHS Vault" ** Bonus Episode #5: Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 9 *** "Big Daddy" *** "Gracie" *** "Communion" * Season 12 ** Episode 2 *** "The Blue Ghost Fireflies of DuPont State Forest" *** "The Last Bus" ** Episode 3: Christmas 2018 *** "The Ginger Dread Man" *** "The Dangers of Mistletoe" ** Episode 4 *** "My Pet Monster" ** Episode 5 *** "Past the Bottom Step" ** Episode 6 *** "Prom Dresses" ** Episode 8 *** "Locked In" ** Episode 9 *** "The Drain" ** Episode 10 *** "Pass It On" ** Episode 12 *** "Recalculating" *** "Fresh Meat" ** Episode 14 *** "Dumping a Body" ** Episode 15 *** "Heart of Stone" ** Episode 19 *** "City in the Clouds"